Wade Jennings
|affiliation = Salient Global United States Army (formerly) |profession = CEO of Salient Global |actor = Danny Huston |appearances = 1 film }} Wade Jennings (died 2019) was the leader of the private military company named Salient Global and a former teammate of Army Ranger-turned Secret Service agent Mike Banning. Biography Early Life Jennings served with Mike Banning in the Army Rangers and the two shared a friendship while serving in the same unit together. Jennings founded Salient Global, a private military company, after his military service. The company had since been sidelined due to the investigations by the U.S. government. He secretly collaborated with the government insider, later revealed to be Vice President Martin Kirby, in a plot to assassinate President Allan Trumbull, who was against using private military companies on missions, and used someone as a scapegoat to be framed as a mole for the Russian government, which would allow the U.S. to retaliate against Russia and have Salient Global mercenaries among them involved in attacking Russia. Angel Has Fallen Jennings and his head of security, Travis Cole, supervised the training of his former fellow Army Ranger and best friend Mike Banning. Then, he shot the paint ball on Mike's vest, ending the training. He congratulated him for lasting a long period of time. His subordinate Bruno gets into the argument with Banning when he confronted him for kicking down the stairs, but Jennings stopped the argument. Then he walked Banning to his car and asked if he can speak to President Trumbull about trying to remove Salient Global from being investigated and Banning says he will try to do that. Jennings later visited Banning, his wife Leah and their daughter Lynne in their home. He talks about how they served as Army Rangers, making a origami dog for Lynne. In the back yard, Jennings spoke to Banning about how he is feeling about taking the job as Director of Secret Service. He says that they're all missing the action that they did as Rangers. Days later, Jennings and his men launched a drone attack that killed most of the Secret Service agents and injuring President Trumbull and Banning. They planted evidence using the DNA they took from Banning during his training exercise with them, framing him for the assassination attempt. Planning to make him 'disappear' staging a breakout, Jennings send Bruno and three other commandos to capture him, killing his escorting U.S. Marshals. But Banning managed to overpower and killed them. After the botched operation, his insider berated Jennings for only putting Trumbull in the coma and his failure to kill Banning, telling it was because of his personal connections with him. He assured his handler that he had it under control and he will finish Trumbull soon. He ordered Cole to have the men find Banning. Unable to find his former friend and learning that the authorities could not find him either, Jennings ordered his men to check out his history and look for clues to find him. In their research, they found that Banning kept an eye on his father named Clay Banning, who was a former Army Ranger and Vietnam vet/tunnel rat and is living in the woods in West Virginia. He sends his men to the cabin, but they were all killed by Clay's explosives planted around his house. The next morning, Cole received a phone call from one of his men. Jennings realized it is not their man and had it patched through on speaker. Banning confronted his former friend on why he would do all this and Jennings confessed that Trumbull was planning to ban all private military companies from doing mission assignments and felt that he is bringing the U.S. down without their help. Banning told Jennings that he does not have to worry about finding him and that he will find him before hanging up. While speaking to his government insider who told him that Trumbull came out of his coma, Jennings watched the news of Vice President Kirby announcing that Banning was responsible for Trumbull's assassination attempt with help from the Russian government, making him realized that Kirby was his government insider and was planning to retaliate against Russia, using Salient Global as the paramilitary organization to attack Russia. He told Kirby that he and his forces will finish off Trumbull soon. Jennings and Cole learned that the FBI helicopter was coming into their base. He and Cole met up with FBI agents Thompson and Ramirez. Thompson confronted Jennings about what was the last time he saw Banning. Then, he and Cole shot the FBI agents and the pilot of the helicopter. Jennings then executed both Ramirez and Thompson. Jennings told Cole that they have to empty their base and, once they took out Trumbull, they have to get out of the country and disappear forever. With that, they and their remaining commandos headed for the St. Matthew's Hospital where Trumbull is being treated. Jennings had his hacker increase the nitrogen and oxygen levels in the hospital's ICU to dangerous state, which would destroy the hospital with Trumbull inside. As they arrived, they saw the hospital is being evacuated and blocked the vehicle with Trumbull, Banning, Secret Service director David Gentry and other agents inside. During the massive firefight that resulted in heavy fatalities on both sides, Jennings spotted Banning getting Trumbull to the next building and aimed his assault rifle at the president's head and opened fire, but it accidentally hit White House Chief of Staff Sam Wilcox in the head and missed Trumbull as the hospital exploded, causing it to demolish. Jennings, Cole and the remaining commandos pursued them to the next building. They noticed some more agents barricaded in the door. After a long firefight, they took them out. Jennings, Cole and other commandos search the office for Trumbull. With no signs of him, Jennings realized that Banning had deceived them. After seeing some of his men captured by the joint civil-military authorities, Jennings called the helicopter to pick him, Cole and their commandos up on the building's helipad. After throwing a grenade at Banning to buy more time, Jennings, Cole and the others were about to evacuate when Banning fired the grenade launcher at the helicopter, killing Cole and the remnants of his men. After a long firefight on the rooftop, Jennings quickly engaged in a brutal hand-to-hand combat with Banning which ended with Jennings being stabbed in the side, causing him to bleed out profusely. Jennings acknowledged his old friend as he died from blood loss. Behind the Scenes Wade Jennings was portrayed by Danny Huston in Angel Has Fallen. Appearances * Angel Has Fallen Navigation Category:2019 deaths Category:Americans Category:Angel Has Fallen characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by Mike Banning Category:Terrorist leaders Category:United States Army personnel Category:Salient Global member Category:American military personnel Category:Antagonists